


"Hosu or Kamino Ward?"

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Community: watsons_woes, Crack Crossover, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Introspection, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: John felt odd being back in the hospital he'd taken his technical training at, particularly now that he'd lost his Quirk. Or according to the specialists, just misplaced it somehow.





	"Hosu or Kamino Ward?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/) [2019 July Writing Prompt #11 - So Many AU's, So Little Time](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1933509.html). Thiiiis ended up being a mild crossover, into a world I've never written in before. Heheh. (As to why John was doing emergency battle-scene medicine in Japan, and how the timelines are meant to sync up, *handwaves all the things*)

John felt odd being back in the hospital he'd taken his technical training at, particularly now that he'd lost his Quirk. Or according to the specialists, just misplaced it somehow.

His Quirk was called "First Responder" in the registry. It wasn't very strong compared to many healing Quirks, just the capacity to cure minor wounds or stabilize major ones until further help arrived. It tired him out as he transferred his own energies to the injured person to accomplish this, but with a steady supply of tea he could and had triaged most of a city block.

Until the second wave hit. Literally. When the heroes had pulled the rubble off him and the sidekick he'd been trying to stabilize, the kid was dead and so was John's quirk.

John had tried to get his Quirk back afterward. He'd been in therapy, he'd been scanned by Quirk analysts- hell, after the dust had settled and before John had been sent home from Japan, Eraserhead had even been by to consult. John supposed the idea had been to try 'turning it off and back on again'. The scruffy hero/UA teacher said he'd felt he'd suppressed _something_ , but as far as John could tell, nothing changed.

For all practical purposes, John thought he might as well be Quirkless now. Not that there weren't some bloody fine Quirkless technicians, medics, and medical researchers, but when up against people who could boost the body's ability to heal with a kiss, or who could literally reach inside a person's chest to massage their heart, keeping up was just not possible. Add to that the sorts of injuries that happened when Heroes and Villains had a slugfest all over a major city (injuries to combatants and bystanders alike) those without quirks did not find positions on the literal front lines of the medical field. Not when there were people who could save a lot more lives a lot faster by the grace of their Quirk.

Guiltily, John glanced over at the person walking beside him in companionable silence. It was easier to poke around in his own regrets while Mike Stamford was nearby. Mike's Quirk was Zone of Calm, slightly at odds with his powder-blue cherubic demon appearance, but very handy for a teaching physician.

John cleared his throat as they turned down the hallway towards the hospital morgue. "So is he a coroner, this friend you want me to meet?"

"You'll see." Mike's pale blue cheeks rounded as he smiled saturninely and showed John into the morgue.

-.-.-  
(that's all)


End file.
